


New Years Eve.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Frank Iero, Best Friends, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "You should stop staring. It's pretty fucking weird." Frank rolled his eyes, tipping the cheap beer bottle up higher. Fuck Dewees. He could stare all he fucking wants.





	New Years Eve.

"You should stop staring. It's pretty fucking weird." Frank rolled his eyes, tipping the cheap beer bottle up higher. Fuck Dewees. He could stare all he fucking wants. Frank really should  _stop_ but Gerard should be there with  _him_ and not fucking _Jane_. Who the fuck was this girl? She looked to normal, defiantly not Gerards type!

"Why don't you hook up with someone? Get your mind of it?" Frank shook his head while tightening his grip on the bottle. The only person he wanted to hook up with was currently grinding in the middle of the dance floor. Gerard was wearing his usual beated leather jacket and tight jeans combo so he  _shouldn't_ have looked so fucking beautiful, Frank had seen that jacket go through enough shit to keep him away, but it still hugged Gerard beautifully.

"5 minute countdown!"

Fuck partys. Fuck Pete's stupid New Years eve party and fuck Mikey Way for dragging him here then disappearing to get laid.  _Fucking Way brothers._ Frank made a bee line for the kitchen, stealing two of the shots from the fresh tray and drinking them down before he went outside, shivering in the stupid weather. _Where the fuck was his jacket? Did he bring one? Probably not_. 

"1 minute!"

Frank finished his cigarette and went back into the kitchen, frowning at the noise maker shoved in his hand. Was this a single thing? Everyone else got to suck faces and he got to blow a blue noise maker? Fuck that shit. And then he glanced in at Gerard holding her waist, gentle and confident as the idea dawned on him. He heard everyone begin the 10 second countdown, seen the couples smile at eachother and shuffle a little closer as he moved through the crowd. He watched the  _2_ come out of Gerards mouth before blowing through the noise maker, right in Gerards stupid face. 

_Happy New Year, motherfucker._

"Oh. Did I interrupt? So sorry about that." Frank smirked as he shuffled closer, nudging Jane aside gently. He felt kind of bad for her, actually.

"Whats your problem?" Gerard looked angry. Frank was man enough to admit it turned him on a  _ ~~little~~ alot._

"Just spreading the cheer, Gee! Oh hey, whats that?" Frank poked Gerards chest roughly, waiting until he ducked his head and stared at Franks finger before he took a step closer and pushed up to press a kiss right there on the cornor of his lips, laughing at Gerard pressing closer as he threw his arms around his neck. He could hear Janes stupid gasp but Frank didn't care, especially not when Gerard pulled away and pressed his chapped lips right against Franks ear. 

" _lets go home."_


End file.
